


The Freak Show

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Adam, Kris, and Tommy working at The Cirq and how they come together in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Freak Show

It's not your regular traveling circus, not really. The Cirq has it's own flavor that it leaves on the tip of your tongue. The flavor is almost leaning towards insanity, but it tastes so good when you roll it around in your mouth that most people don't notice it. It's kind of like New Orleans where the essence of the swamps and voodoo is almost tangible on your taste buds, but not quite.

The Cirq is a home for the misfits, you know those people that 'normal god fearing society' shun for being a little different. Yeah you know the ones I'm talking about. The ones you cast your eyes away from when you walk down the street, but stare brazenly at when The Cirq comes to town. It's okay they know how it is by now, and whether you accept them or not, they accept one another.

The main attractions to the show are The Swamp Thing, The Perfect Storm, and The Angel Child. Each cast away by parents they would never know, and brought home to be raised by the Parson family. They'd been running The Cirq for five hundred years, and when I say running I don't me their family linage, I mean the same couple. Longineu and his lovely wife Joan had been caring for the unwanted for centuries. Vampires they are. Yeah the bloodsucking kind, but they honestly wouldn't hurt a fly, at least since blood banks and slaughterhouses had been keeping them up to their elbows in meals. For that they were thankful, now able to spend more time raising and protecting society's rejects, while raising money through The Cirq for research on what caused the various flavor of freaks that were a part of their show. It was the one place where the word freak wasn't a dirty word. In fact, their differences were celebrated and their talents were honed in every single way their adoptive parents could provide. It is really the perfect place to be.

But now that you all know the back-story of the place, I think it's time to introduce you all to the performers. Though I warn you this is far from a fairytale so hide your children and beware of the dark my dears, because every myth that has ever been told is rooted in fact somewhere.

The Angel Child is beautiful; he's a poster of perfection with his pixie-like face, upturned nose, and a fringe that has been carefully sculpted to cover one eye. The curious eye that catches your gaze is the color of warm hazelnut coffee, and the gaze feels just as delicious. Perhaps you can guess his interesting feature. Yes that's right, the beautiful child carries large white wings on his back. Unfurled they are nearly as wide as the boy is tall, but I guess that isn't really saying much considering his stature. However it is a very impressive sight to behold, and was even more so when this gorgeous creature was but a tiny babe. Through the years he's learned to control his wings, and can carefully hide them beneath his clothes if necessary. They fold intricately to hug his back with the bottom folds running down each of his legs to the knee. The only times these days he has trouble controlling them is around The Perfect Storm, but we'll touch on that a little later my darlings. From this point forward you will only hear The Angel Child called by his given name, Tommy, Thomas actually but no one gets by with calling him that, no one but Joan.

The Swamp Thing I'm sure injects image into some of your minds of the early nineties television series, but erase it now because he's not like that at all. Sure maybe he's a little on the scaly side but really it's not that different to normal skin. Except where we shed skin cells, he actually sheds his skin, kinda like a snake. Okay really a lot like a snake, but it's an interesting and beautiful process to watch. Not to mention that when he's freshly shed his skin is smooth, and looks almost iridescent in the sunlight. The green scales turn into millions of shimmering little reflectors, and yeah I guess it's kind of like Twilight, only green. Even for being green he's a gorgeous specimen of a man, and one look in his dark brown eyes will tell you how intelligent he is. Always thinking, working out things in his head, and his object of pondering as of late has been The Perfect Storm. Yeah I know what you're thinking, this is about to get interesting, and it is. So on and so forth you will only know of The Swamp Thing as Kristopher, Kris for short, as he ignores most anyone who uses his full name.

Of the main trio The Perfect Storm was the first to be brought into The Cirq. He's the oldest of the bunch and also the most illusive. As an infant he lifted his mother as she leaned over his bassinet in the nursery. That was how he came to live with the vampires and by the time the others came into the family he became somewhat of a mentor to them. At the age of five he welcomed them into the fold, and as they got older, he helped them explore their differences. So far as anyone's seen The Perfect Storm has no physical imperfections; his eyes are the color of the sea rimmed in kohl, his dark hair usually looks ruffled, and he's tall. More than a head taller than the other two-thirds of the trio, but he is quiet and kind. He only appears in the show to do his act, and then he's right back to his tent. He's shy, but his strength is something that makes him unusual. During each show he comes out and lifts a bleacher full of people above his head as they squeal and cheer, and then he is gone. The strength of a raging storm and the illusive nature of lightning is the reason he was called The Perfect Storm. To the others of the trio though he is just Adam; their friend, confidant, and soon to be lover.   
Yes you heard right, both our boys are pining for Adam like the flowers pine for the sun after a spring rain. They reach out to him, but as willing as he is to listen to them and offer advice, he never really speaks of his own life or problems. Though they will both find out in due time just what Adam is hiding.

So that my friends, is the back-story you need to know and from here on out the story is theirs to tell. Hold on tight. It's gonna be a long ride.

…

The sounds of soft, pained moans woke Adam. He wasn't sure the direction they were coming from, but he threw himself from his cot and out of his tent to investigate. The night was dark, one of the few nights he'd seen where you couldn't really see two feet in front of your face, so he followed the sounds through the campground. He didn't know where exactly in the country they were at the moment, but the tents were always laid out the same, and the pitiful whines and whimpers led him to what he knew was Kris's tent. A small frown splayed on his face as concern for the smaller man washed over him.

"Kris," he called softly and when he received no answer he ducked into the tent and looked around. Everything was highlighted by the soft glow of a lamplight. "Kristopher?" he called slightly louder this time. A quivering whine from the darkened corner of the tent caught his attention. Adam hurried over to the tiny, trembling nude body and picked Kris up, holding him carefully as he carried him over to the cot and gently arranged him on it. It wasn't the first time this had happened through the years and Adam knew what to do, but it never cut down the alarm he felt when he awoke from a dead sleep to these sounds.

"Adam, Adam it hurts," Kris moaned softly as his fingers clutched Adam's arms tightly. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here," Adam returned, his own fingers grasping the tightened skin on Kris' chest, helping him to slither out of the skin that had been holding him prisoner for hours. It was rare, but sometimes when the shedding started, somewhere along the way Kris' body would realize he was at least partially human and his body would attempt to knit the skin back to his body. It would squeeze tightly and cause Kris large amounts of pain, but he was unable to finish the shed on his own. The discomfort paralyzed his body until some kind soul rescued him. Adam always rescued him and peeled him from his prison. It was just like peeling a banana.

Adam pulled the last of it from his feet and held it up to the light. It looked like a latex green body suit, and he carefully laid it beside the cot. Adam pulled Kris into his embrace and silently rocked him as Kris shook like a leaf in a hailstorm. Adam idly brushed his hands over the newly exposed skin, which seemed to calm Kris. Kris leaned into Adam's touch, and this time he moaned for a different reason.

"So sensitive," Kris whispered and shuddered in Adam's embrace. "It's like you're touching me everywhere at once." Adam's eyes widened in realization, Kris's words shooting straight to his dick, and he quickly shifted the younger man from his lap. "Kris I uhh, I gotta go." Adam scurried from Kris' tent like an injured animal, nearly pummeling over Tommy in the process.

"Sorry man," he threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.

…

Tommy walked into the tent, shaking his head at Adam's interesting behavior. "So what spooked Adam?" Tommy asked, not surprised to see his rather reptilian friend nude on the cot.

"He helped me shed, and he… he was touching me. He was trying to settle me afterward because I was trembling, and well you know fresh skin has interesting reactions to touch." Kris shyly looked up at Tommy and patted the cot beside him.

Tommy sat and ran a comforting hand over Kris' shimmering back. He loved the way the shorter man's skin felt underneath his fingertips when it was new, almost as much as he loved the man himself. Tommy smiled as Kris shuddered under his touch and leaned in to press their lips together. The kiss was soft, sweet, and tender, but so very demanding, Kris' tongue holding Tommy's hostage. Tommy had discovered the interesting points in being with someone with a long, forked tongue and he shivered as that tongue did things to his own that made him wild with want.

Hesitantly he pulled away, just long enough to slither out of his own clothing so that his wings could expand with a swish of air. He used them as he used his arms to embrace Kris and their kissing began anew with a feverish intensity. With each brush of his fingers over Kris' skin Tommy was rewarded with eager little moans in his mouth, but he wasn't prepared when Kris snuck a hand to his wings. The kiss broke as Tommy flung his head back in pleasure, Kris's fingers carding through the feathers, knowing exactly what would drive Tommy to the brink of insanity.

Each knew full well what would drive the other crazy, and so with each touch they quickly found their way to Nirvana. Both moaned and panted into one another's mouths and when their bodies finally calmed, they found themselves tangled together, green shimmering scales a sharp and beautiful contrast against the hug of Tommy's ethereal embrace.

…

Adam panted, closing his eyes when he finally found himself in his own tent again. Every nerve in his body felt on edge and he was pretty sure that as soon as he managed to wrap his hand around his cock he'd be a goner. The sticky night air left a sheen of sweat on his body that glowed in the lamplight and he wanted to crawl out of his tacky skin with the anticipation he felt. No longer able to take the heat, he grabbed a lamp strolled out into the darkness once more.

The sounds of gurgling water drifted to his ears and he followed the sweet siren sound until he found himself on the bank of a river. Adam carefully placed the lamp onto a level piece of ground as close to the water as he dared and stripped his clothing. A warm breeze brushed his skin and he sighed in delight, one foot dipping cautiously into the black swirling Heaven. He tested carefully, stepping further into the current and found a delicious spot not too far from the bank. The cool water licked at his heated flesh and was just deep enough that he could sit on the bottom with his head exposed. Sweet relief spread throughout his body as he wrapped his tail firmly around his aching length, stroking short and quick until his cry of completion spread through the night. When his body relaxed he held onto a large rock that sat within his reach and let himself float with the currents.

Adam swished his tail through the water, stretching and flexing it. There were few times when he could be like this. The only people who knew of his tail were Longineu and Joan. They left it up to him if he wanted to tell the others, and he just never found the time, so he spent his days with his dirty little secret wrapped around his left leg.

His drifting body reminded him of being a child and playing [Poohsticks](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poohsticks) with his family. Ironically he'd never seen the show that the game originated from, but he felt happy remembering those times.

…

It had been several days and a few towns since the incident in Kris' tent and Adam slowly began to relax. They'd had a long day and the crowd at The Cirq had been particularly rowdy so everyone around him looked tense as they muddled around the grounds.

He'd found refuge and serenity in the space of his own tent, no longer able to handle the nervous energy that was nearly tangible on the outside, but it wasn't long before he was discovered.

The tiny man walked into his tent, one eye staring Adam in the face and the other shaded with dark hair. Adam could tell from his stance how tense the smaller man was feeling and so he beckoned him over with a crooked finger.

"S'matter angel, baby?" Adam asked as the younger man sat beside him.

Tommy said nothing, just pulled the shirt over his head and turned his back to Adam. Adam sighed, the tenseness in Tommy's back causing the muscles to look knotted around the base of his wings. The wings themselves were drawn up closer tonight than Adam had even seen them and yet he still wasn't sure what about this show had gotten to everyone.

With a tender hand Adam reached up to brush the skin between the wings, his fingers pressing into the muscles and knots, which slowly loosened under his attentive fingertips. Adam listened to the moans and encouragements, and was mighty pleased with himself when Tommy's wings began to descend to their full span. The relief on Tommy's face was apparent as he let out a slow breath, his wings fluttering softly.

"Thank you Adam," he sighed, "not sure what is with this place, but it's got everyone acting a little funny."

"No problem, gotta admit I was feeling it to until you came in." Adam pulled his hand away and Tommy turned to face him. Adam gasped as the air between them suddenly seemed to heat tenfold with Tommy holding his gaze. For a moment he got lost in it, and when he blinked he felt soft hesitant lips pressed against his own. It felt almost dreamlike as he gave into those lips, parting his own in invitation. Their tongues tangled and the flavor of Tommy seeped into his mouth. He tasted slightly of whiskey, and Adam was pretty sure that flavor shouldn't have been nearly so delicious on someone else's lips when he could barely take a sip of the stuff. Adam's hands roamed Tommy's tiny frame and he surprised himself when his hand was drawn to Tommy's bulging erection.

Tommy gasped and pulled away, dark lashes fanning his cheeks, and Adam was lost when Tommy brushed back the fringe that normally covered his other eye. It was a curious thing, but Adam had never thought much of it. He'd never actually seen this side of Tommy's face. It was just as perfect as the rest of Tommy, and when Tommy opened his eyes Adam was shocked to see that his other eye was almost clear crystal tinged with blue.

"This is my dirty little secret," Tommy whispered softly. "A voodoo priestess came to The Cirq when we were children. She told me I had 'the sight' and I would be able to see the future when I was older and it finally happened. I saw us, the three of us…we were together, and happy. You have to believe what I'm about to tell you though. The vision said that you have to accept yourself… everything about you is as it should be. When you learn to love yourself, we will change the course of our lives, for the better." With that Tommy kissed him once more, and Adam tasted the passion and truth of his words.

"Does Kris know you've seen this? Do you know what I'm hiding? Changing the course of our lives for the better, what does that even mean?" The words poured from Adam's lips.

Tommy sighed as he collected his answers carefully in his head to each question, not wanting to spook Adam. "Yes Kris knows, we're just waiting for you. No the vision didn't show me what you were hiding. I figure it's because you're supposed to come to us yourself. Trust me when I say the vision is beautiful and it means we will never be alone again. Adam, I see it in your eyes when I look at you…it's like you're haunted. Even when you smile it never quite reaches your eyes and through this, what I saw, the winds of change are coming if you will let them. In the vision your smile was so bright it could outshine the sun, but you just have to trust me. Whatever it is you're hiding can't be as bad as you think. I mean just look at Kris and I. If anyone in the world is going to be accepting of what makes you different it's us." With that Tommy stroked a gentle hand down Adam's cheek and then turned on his heels and walked out into the darkness.

Adam's mind muddled over Tommy's words. Accepting himself would not be an easy task and he knew it.

"How do you accept yourself when you haven't even admitted to the people that love you what you really are?" Adam muttered to himself and shook his head. When he lay down to sleep his dreams were restless and filled with visions of rejection and humility.

…

The next several days were very uncomfortable as Adam wrestled with himself. While putting on his makeup before performances, he watched his tail in the mirror. He'd never really thought much about how it looked until then because it was usually hidden away, but when he really took it in, it wasn't all that bad. He plopped the eyeliner onto the table and his tail drifted into his hands so that he could really observe it. He'd used it several times over the years for 'look ma no hands' masturbation, but even then he'd never thought much of it.

Between his fingers it was sleek and per his mental command it wrapped gently around his hand. It was soft and reminded him of a monkey's in the way it moved, but instead of proper hair it was covered in a short layer of what he thought of as peach fuzz. Very velvety to the touch, but it never shed the way the rest of his body hair did, not that he had much of that these days anyway.

Somewhere deep in his heart Adam felt the knots of shame loosen a fraction and that night during the show, he was more at ease than anytime in recent memory.

…

Each night before the show Adam kept up his routine, slowly learning to appreciate the uniqueness of his special little friend. With each session in front of the mirror, the ties that bind him seemed to loosen bit by bit until he can actually enjoy the accompaniment of his tail in the mirror. It was special, and it was his. Although it took many nights for this discovery to grab hold, Adam was satisfied with his progress.

That night after the show his heart fluttered like a hummingbird's in his chest and he knew it was time. Time to come clean to the two most important people in his life. The guys that were there for him through everything, and the ones he would probably have been intimate with years before if not for his tail induced shame.

Adam walked the grounds searching for the duo, a nervous bounce to his step. They weren't in Kris' tent, and he hadn't seen either of them out socializing so he presumed they were probably in Tommy's. It'd been a long time since he'd actually been to Tommy's tent. If he really thought about it hard enough, the last time was probably about six months back when they'd made a stop in New Orleans. A horrible storm had come through and Adam knew Tommy was terrified of them so he'd dutifully made his way through the pouring rain to Tommy's tent. He'd stayed that night with Tommy a shivering mess in his arms. The thought makes him regret the fact he'd not had the courage to come clean with his little secret back then. He wouldn't have spent the whole night sleeping in his jeans even after Tommy's several attempts to get into his pants. Adam shook the thoughts from his head and when he finally looked up, he was mere feet from Tommy's tent.

He opened his mouth to speak but before anything could come out, he heard soft moans coming from the tent. He walked closer, straining his ears.

"Tommy, Tommy, oh fuck." The soft encouraging voice he recognized was Kris'. Curiosity would be the death of him he was sure of it, but he couldn't resist peaking inside. He gasped at the sight as a shot of pure arousal hit him so hard he stumbled back.

With gazes dark and lust filled, the pair looked back at him for a moment before Tommy began to consume Kris's mouth again. They were both nude and unconcerned with the fact that Adam was standing there. Kris was perched happily in Tommy's lap and as their lips and tongues tangled once more, Adam cleared his throat.

They were unreceptive to his attempts to get their attention so he tried again, "Umm guys, yeah I think I'm ready to come clean now." With that two pairs of eyes locked on his expectantly.  
"So I umm… I'm not really sure how I should tell you guys this… and I should have said something years ago, but uhh…" Adam rambled.

"Come on Adam, out with it," Tommy said, his voice gentle. "We aren't here to judge."

"Umm how about I just show you?" Adam's voice was low and barely audible.

"Show us then," Kris chimed in, his eyes darting to Tommy's for a moment before settling back to watch Adam.

Adam slowly tugged his shirt off, his hands trembling with nerves or anticipation, maybe both. He took a deep breath as his fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans and when the zip slid down smoothly between his fingertips he knew this was it. All that was underneath was skin and he let the jeans drop to a puddle at his feet. He stepped out of the clothes with eyes cast downward, and suddenly the chipped polish on his nails was the most fascinating thing in the world. Adam waited.

Silence met his ears as his tail crept from around his leg to its full height behind his back. The sounds of shifting bodies met his ears, and then soft footfalls until green and porcelain white toes came into vision close to his own. Hesitant hands brushed his skin, gentle as if they were afraid he might run. Truth be told the thought had crossed his mind, but he was tired of hiding.

"Can I touch it?" Tommy's voice was curious and not at all condemning.

He raised his head to meet Tommy's gaze and was surprised to see the fringe brushed from his face and tucked behind his ear. The smaller boy blinked up at Adam with a sweet smile, the color difference in his eyes startling, but beautiful all the same. "S-sure," Adam stuttered.  
Tommy moved behind him and soft feathers brushed his arm as Tommy's fingers wrapped around his tail. He stroked it softly several times and Adam was surprised at how good it felt. Kris, on the other hand was more intrigued by Adam's body and its reaction to Tommy's touch. He watched hungrily as Adam's length climbed to full attention. Kris' eyes were sinful and when he dropped to his knees in front of Adam, he could barely restrain himself from devouring Adam.

Adam whimpered when Kris' tongue slithered from between emerald lips to lick and curl around his shaft. He effectively lassoed Adam's cock, using his tongue to draw Adam's hard length into his mouth.

This wasn't exactly what Adam expected to happen when he revealed his secret, but hey, he went with it, curling his fingers in Kris's hair. Tommy's wings fluttered against Adam's back, and it wasn't until he felt the hard press of Tommy's dick against his hip that he realized it was a tremble of arousal that had pulsed through the sensitive feathers.

Adam moved Tommy into reach with his tail and pulled him in for a kiss. He moaned softly into Tommy's lips as Kris' mouth brought him to the edge way quicker than he expected.

"S-stop, stop!" Adam breathed harshly as he gripped Kris's shoulder with one hand. Kris released him just before he was sure he would loose it and he shuddered as Kris looked up at him innocently, skin shimmering slightly in the warm light. Both men froze in place waiting, it appeared, for Adam's instruction.

"Lay out a pallet of blankets," he instructed after a few moments and watched as they both hurried through the tent to gather up several thick down comforters. This would be better than he expected because when they were finished laying them out, it almost looked liked they had their very own king sized featherbed. "Lube, condoms," Adam said as an afterthought, and when those too had been collected, he appraised each of the men in front of him.

"Tommy, I want you to lie flat on your back, knees bent so I can settle in between them. Kris, I want you to suck his cock after I get him ready for me so if you want, go ahead and kneel down beside him." With his words they both moved into the desired positions and waited.

Adam knelt in between Tommy's legs, grabbing the lube in one hand and popping the cap. "I'm going to presume you've done this before," Adam said as he looked into Tommy's heavy-lidded eyes. Tommy nodded and then a curious look passed over his face, "have you?" Tommy returned.

"A few men over the years have caught my interest…quick, dirty meaningless fucks with my jeans on." Adam sighed at the memories before letting the cool, slick substance coat his fingertips. One finger slipped easily into Tommy and Adam was entranced not only by the look on his face, but also by his wings, which were still spread. With Tommy's obvious pleasure the wings vibrated slightly and again Adam's curiosity got the best of him. He added a second finger, brushing against the heated bundle of nerves that he knew would make Tommy tremble, and with the other hand he stroked the feathers in his reach. Tommy's eyes flew open in surprise and he gasped. Hmm, now isn't that interesting? Adam never knew the smaller man's wings could be a source of pleasure and when he looked down into Kris' eyes, Adam realized he must've been the last one to get the memo. Kris just smiled up at him in approval.

When Tommy was loose and pliant, Adam removed his fingers and rolled on the condom. With a wicked smile he looked down at Kris and grabbed the lube once more. After whipping his tail into his hands, Adam quickly coated the tip in the slick substance before lubing his cock and positioning it at Tommy's entrance.

"Suck him," Adam commanded to Kris. Kris, who'd been sitting on his knees, bent forward to draw Tommy's length into his mouth and it was then that Adam thrust forward into Tommy, pleased by how welcoming his body was as he sunk to the hilt in one smooth motion. Kris was distracted for the moment, his lips wrapped around Tommy, and as Adam stilled inside Tommy his tail swung around experimentally. When it brushed Kris' skin he moaned around Tommy and Tommy's muscles clenched in response causing Adam to groan. "Shh, it's okay," he assured them both as his tail slipped between Kris' cheeks. With several little pokes and prods his tail was able to slip into Kris, and Adam closed his eyes focusing himself as he set a rhythm, his hips and tail thrust in time with one another so that the sounds permeating the air seemed to come at the same intervals. When he opened his eyes Tommy's face was flushed in pleasure, his eyes but tiny slits and Tommy reached his hand out and wrapped it around Kris' straining dick. Kris grabbed for purchase, his fingers griping Tommy's wing.

It was indeed like the pieces of one very complicated puzzle coming together, the three of them moving in perfect time with one another as sweet sounds of pleasure filled the air. This was the way it was destined to be and when they all came it was together. A tangle of arms, legs, and bodies followed as they fell into a sweaty, messy heap.

"Come on guys," came Adam's sleepy voice, "we need to get cleaned up." Begrudgingly the younger men rose to their feet and the nude trio made their way quietly through the campgrounds. A gurgling stream passed nearby and together they washed the sweat and seed from their bodies. In the light of the full moon they floated through the water, the current just strong enough to make them float without carrying them away. They linked hands together in the water, Adam in the middle, and for the first time in forever everything was perfect.

"Hey this is kinda like Poohsticks," Kris' laughter filled the night.

"Mmmhmm," Tommy murmured.

"This is kinda like forever," Adam whispered into the darkness with a smile and was rewarded by the sweet sounds of agreement from his lovers' lips.


	2. It's Me I'm a Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel to The Freak Show looking into Adam's past.

Back at The Cirq things aren't exactly normal, but considering the smile written all over Adam's face I don't consider it to be a complete loss. It's been so many years since a genuine smile fell upon his features that I'm sure most people don't remember the last occasion. I'm also convinced that after your tiny taste of The Cirq life and meeting the boys, that you all probably have some questions about our main feature. So I'm here to tell you a little more about Adam, and who knows, maybe along the way you will discover some new interesting things about his bedmates.

You see I was there when the tiny creature we now know as Adam was born. He was just like any other babe at that time until the whole bassinet incident with his mother. That was where Longineu and his lovely wife came in. They took in the baby with the unbelievable strength and taught him to control his ability. As a being with such incredible power he could've easily become a tyrant to civilization, but with the love and support of his parents he became a gentle giant, a gentle lonely giant actually. Somewhere between the ages of one and two, just as Adam began to toddle, a miracle occurred. It wasn't a miracle in many people's book. As his papa called him, encouraging him to walk from Joan's arms, Adam began to totter. They both gasped as the child looked between them in fear knowing that soon his bottom would hit the floor, but it never happened. Somehow a tail sprouted out of his diaper and with a quick swish this way and that Adam found his footing and trotted with an excited squeal into his very shocked papa's arms. Neither of the vampires could explain the strange events of that day, but from then on Adam's tail was an accepted part of his body. Over the years Adam grew in leaps and bounds usually content on hiding his tail, wrapped snugly around his leg under whatever pants he'd chosen for the day. For whatever reason as the boy got older the tail became a secret, which he couldn't seem to tell anyone. His parents never offered the information and with that secrecy, he felt shame. Throughout his young life even when Kris and Tommy were brought in as infants, no one discovered what he was hiding.

As a big brother Adam nurtured and cared for the younger boys, teaching them the ways of The Cirq and together they all became performers when Adam was fifteen. The flavor of the show was ingrained in their blood and they loved it. Adam enjoyed it even more so for the fact he got to watch his brothers awe and sometimes disgust the audience with their features. Goodness knows it's not everyday a normal human sees a ten-year-old with a forked tongue.

Puberty, however, was difficult for Adam. To already have a body that you find displeasing is bad enough, but to have it betray your interest in every cute boy in a ten mile radius is just horrifying. It was hard to find pants tight enough to contain the huge tent affect while still being able to have legs loose enough to hide the line of his tail.

When he was eighteen he finally sat down with his parents and discussed his fears and confusion. They assured him that liking boys was okay, but if he was going to be with anyone he should always be safe. Still with as much time as he spent with an erection, Adam couldn't find a lover without revealing his secrets and that was a risk he couldn't take. So much of his time in his tent was spent with his hand, many orgasms and even more lonely nights.

It wasn't until one bright sunny afternoon on the camp grounds that his life and perspective were changed for good. The Cirq had just come into New Orleans. It'd been a long time since they'd been this far south and the air that day was so thick you could have probably sliced it for a sandwich. First day in town meant setting up with no show that evening and once he'd pitched his own tent, Adam spent the afternoon wandering the grounds. He immediately noticed that Kris and Tommy weren't among the people enjoying the day. As his feet trudged forward he broke out in a cold sweat, and I'm telling you that boy sensed something was off. Once he found Kris' tent empty he prowled quickly through the muggy heat to Tommy's tent. One look inside and nothing was ever the same.

…

Adam crouched low to the ground and crept inside the tent. The boys were too enrapt in one another to notice him and so he watched. Their voices were soft whispers as Kris sat in Tommy's lap. Adam could tell Kris was murmuring encouraging words into Tommy's lips just by the tone of his voice. He sounded desperate and with every heated moan that left the scaled boy's mouth Adam's cock got harder. He took a slow shuddering breath and cupped himself as the pair on the makeshift bed quickly divested one another of clothing.

Adam's eyes locked immediately on the fresh, shimmering emerald skin, and when a pale hand traced over Kris's bicep the boy gasped out. Beautiful, beautiful Tommy with his wings at full expanse used that hand to taunt Kris into a panting mess and it was then Adam heard the first clear sentence since he'd entered the tent.

"Kris, are you sure you want this?" Adam shivered at the sultry tone in Tommy's voice, but he also noticed the tinge of uncertainty, as if maybe this was their first time. That thought alone had the older man tugging his zipper down as quietly as he could. When he finally reached in to pull out his cock he bit his lip, tasting the faint flavor of copper and a whimper practically escaped him. He gripped his shaft hard as he waited with baited breath for Kris's reply.

"I want this. Please… I know you won't hurt me." Adam almost groaned as Kris begged The Angel Child. His cock was leaking and he slowly slid his thumb over the tip, the slickness smoothing the path of the digit. His eyes nearly slipped closed, but he fought it and locked them on the scene before him. Tommy held Kris against him with one arm while using his other hand to grab at a bottle of something beside him. Adam's eyes widened as the cap opened with a _snick_ and Tommy poured more than a liberal amount of the glistening substance onto his fingers. The shimmering boy in Tommy's arms quivered and Tommy shushed him, leaving a small kiss behind his ear.

"Kristopher, baby, I need you settle on your hands and knees for me." Much to Adam's delight when Kris rearranged himself, he was left with a perfect view of the main attraction since his view was from the side. He could see the full line of Kris's lithe form, every muscle tensed with anticipation, and a beautiful cock hanging heavily between his legs. At thirteen Adam remembered being small in that area for his immense size, but then again he hadn't hit puberty until he was fourteen. Both boys before him had matured at younger ages.

Kris was ten when puberty hit and coincidentally that was also the first time Adam had helped the smaller man shed when his skin got caught somewhere between his nipples and navel, much to Kris's embarrassment. Seeing him now though it was much different. Freshly shed, his body glowed green with sharp cuts of defined muscle along his chest. Adam was sure if you didn't already know that Kris was thirteen, most people would presume he was much older despite his short stature.

Tommy on the other hand had started to mature a hair later; he was nearly twelve when Adam first noticed the signs of dusty facial hair. From everything Adam could see now, Tommy's body had remained very feminine even having gone through puberty. Still soft lines and curves where Kris was muscle, but Tommy was beautiful, and the cock that stood in a curve against his stomach left nothing to wonder about in regards to his maturity. Adam was surprised to see that package on such a tiny figure, but gods that boy was a vision nude with a full spread of pearl feathers glistening on his back. Coincidentally this was the first time Adam could remember seeing Tommy's wings shimmer. Adam could only guess it had something to do with the boy's arousal. Fascinating.

Those thoughts quickly fell from Adam's mind as he watched Tommy's dry hand flutter softly down Kris's back. Each soft touch caused Kris to shiver and gasp and when that hand settled as a brace on Kris's hip, Adam could see Kris's desperate attempt to take a deep breath. The exhale came on a shuddering sigh then floated to Adam's ears and took a direct train to his erection, which throbbed insistently in his own hand.

Hiding made a comfortable position hard to obtain, but quietly he managed to settle on his side, one hand propping up his head and his other firmly gripping the base of his dribbling cock. He didn't want to come before the show was over and considered his hard grip to be an insurance policy.

"Relax Kristopher, I'm going to slick you up now." Tommy's voice was almost a growl and Adam could see the winged-one struggling to hold his composure. His battle was plain to see in the tensing of his fingers and even from this distance Adam could see Tommy's knuckles were white. Kris might have a finger-shaped bruise tomorrow. Tommy's wings were also showing his control because they almost vibrated with the energy that the boy was trying so hard to contain.

"Please Tommy," Kris whined, the words barely reaching Adam's ears before those beautiful shimmering lips opened again, "please touch me."

Tommy's feathers rustled with the vibrations of holding back, the energy flowing through them causing his wings to flail out in a random beating pattern. The flapping continued until Tommy's slick fingers ran down the crack of Kris' ass and much to Adam's surprise, the wings stilled and folded into themselves. Tommy's obvious complete focus on the task at hand settled the rambunctious extensions when one finger pressed slowly into Kris. Adam found himself holding his own breath, watching the varied emotions that played through Kris' face as he turned to look back at Tommy; discomfort, shock, and a veil of lust. Each emotion was more pronounced in his features than the last and when those dark chocolate eyes melted for Tommy Adam groaned, forgetting his interesting predicament. As luck would have it neither boy seemed to notice and Adam continued to view the show as Tommy began thrusting one long digit in and out of Kris's prone body.

"Tommy!" Kris shrieked before shoving his fist into his mouth. Tommy froze and Adam could see the look of uncertainty on Tommy's face. Kris was breathing hard around his fist and when he finally removed it he was still panting. "God Tommy, I don't know what you just touched, but please don't stop, I'm fine. I just… I didn't expect that… and for a minute the world just exploded. I-I thought I was going to come and I don't want to until you're inside me." The words were a tumbled mess of arousal to Adam's ears and he smiled knowingly. Adam might've still been a virgin but he'd explored his body enough to know exactly what Kris was feeling.

With Kris' reassurance Tommy's finger began again and he soon added a second finger to the mix. Adam studied Kris' reaction. This time Kris only flinched slightly before his face went slack with pleasure. Soon the emerald child was begging for a third and it was then that Adam allowed his hand to stroke over his own hardened flesh. Each stroke spread his arousal and smoothed his strides.

"Is that good Kris? You're nice and open for my fingers; you think you can stay like that for me? You think you can welcome me in, baby?" Tommy was hunched over, his face against Kris's ear but the words were still as clear as crystal to Adam.

"Mmm I'll be so good Tommy," Kris replied and then Tommy leaned back and removed his fingers. Kris's whine was short lived, Tommy quickly opening a condom he produced from beside Kris and rolling it down. He slicked his length and Adam gazed with a shiver, fingers tightening around his own shaft. Tommy aligned his cock with Kris' wet opening. He pushed in and Adam could tell by the keening sounds that neither boy would last for more than a couple of minutes. When Tommy was fully seated his wings shot to their full span. They looked alive as Tommy thrust into Kris, each feather gaining the iridescence of a pearl. Their bodies moved together as Adam stroked his cock from afar and Kris' fingers wrapped around his own length with a moan. Adam was amazed he hadn't exploded yet, but that was soon remedied when Tommy shifted his hips, the angle hitting Kris just right. The minute Adam saw the first shot of come leave Kris' cock he completely lost it. His teeth sunk into his lower lip; copper filled his mouth as Tommy cried out, and that was when the first rope of his own cum hit the floor.

When Adam finally came down from the high he saw Tommy and Kris in a sweaty heap and quickly tucked himself back into his jeans so that he could escape. He scurried quietly from the tent and into the humid Louisiana air just as the suns rays began to fade from the sky.

…

That was the day that changed it all for Adam, but what he didn't know then was Kris and Tommy were aware of his presence the minute he snuck into the tent. The duo hadn't planned it, but had hoped that Adam would eventually come to them about it. He never did of course. Just a slight blush crept over his cheeks the following night they performed. That was it.

Adam however took things into his own hands shall we say. Our virgin spent the previous evening playing that little show in his head over and over wondering what I would be like to sink into a willing body. He also realized that it could never be more than a fling. No one could know about his tail and in order to protect it he would have to take what he could get. With that thought in mind he wandered to his parents tent in search of the basket of condoms they kept for the performers.

With a deep sigh he took a handful of condoms and dashed back to his own tent to sleep.

I realized at that point that the Adam I knew was gone and the events of the next day proved my theory to be correct. Adam's innocence drowned in a fling with a tiny Cajun boy.

…

Adam was immediately enthralled when he overheard the little brunette's melodic southern accent. His mouth watered and his ears twitched to the Cajun twinge in the boy's voice.

The show had ended nearly an hour ago, and unlike most nights Adam had stuck around to mingle with the crowd. His smile was plastered onto his face as he turned on his heels and headed straight for the unaware little treat in the middle of the crowd. When he tapped the boy on the shoulder, the boy turned around to reveal eyes of molten chocolate. Adam grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through the crowd. He finally stopped and the boy looked around the tent bewildered, shocked, and none too disappointed when his eyes landed on the suspiciously large bulge in Adam's jeans.

"That's all me. I'm Adam by the way," Adam chuckled softly, feeling nervous for the first time that night. "So what's you name pretty boy?" Adam may have been a virgin but his body was charged with so many hormones that he was able to cover up his nerves, innocent Adam turning into a lion stalking his prey.

"You can… umm yeah you can call me Beau." The boy's voice was laced with a current that made Adam shiver slightly and he seized the boy's collar and tugged him in for a kiss. It was slow and passionate and Adam was sure that Beau wasn't new to this game. He was small, but exceptionally eager as he latched onto Adam like a second skin. Everything was perfect until the boy released him and began tugging at his jeans.

Adam tensed. He knew he couldn't get undressed. So instead he pushed the boy away. "Allow me," Adam purred, trying to cover his uneasiness. Adam unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick length while the desperate boy in front of him dropped his pants and presented himself over the back of a chair.

Hmm, not as difficult as Adam was expecting. He grabbed a condom and the lube from his stash, quickly lubed his fingers and pressed a slick finger into Beau's eager body. The boy trembled and bowed back on Adam's finger, taking more, silently begging. Adam added a second soon after and with that finger the writhing body below him became very vocal. "No, no I'm good Adam please, I like it to hurt a little bit."

Adam opened his mouth to argue, but his dick twitched and everything else was no longer important. He ripped open the condom, rolled it on, and slicked himself up. It was all a surreal process and he almost felt as if he was having an out of body experience, because when he positioned himself at Beau's entrance the boy basically impaled himself on Adam's length. No preamble, no warning, and Adam could see his own eyes slamming shut, his face contorted with pleasure.

The sounds of skin slapping skin, moans, and whines filled the air and when Adam finally came the name that rang through the air was not of the boy beneath him. No, it was those he knew as brothers, as family. He pulled out and with a flick of his wrist discarded the condom, sending a very flushed faced Beau on his way.

As his head hit the pillow that night he felt empty. There was so much space in his chest void of anything but wants and wishing for someone who could accept every part of him.

His tail swished of it's own accord, tickling his exposed side and he glared at it. He kept it confined on most occasions; the only positive he'd found for it was that it gave a whole new meaning to hands-free masturbation.

When he finally fell into a slumber he dreamed of acceptance and the promise that someday he'd find happiness. Deep down he'd always known the people that made his heart smile, but he'd been hiding things from them forever. If only.

…

This was but the beginning of many nights that ended the same. Our dearest Adam, while on the outside the same person that Kris and Tommy had always known, was very different on the inside.

He was jaded, and I could see how dark his feature would be unless the Fates or Karma or some divine intervention bullshit came into play. So that's exactly what I did. Fairies after all are known for their magical ways. The voodoo priestess saw me coming when she told Tommy of his sight.

I'd watched Adam, that beautiful child; grow into a solemn man who fucked just to get his rocks of. There were so many boys and men, so many faces, most of which Adam never remembered when The Cirq rolled back into their town. That was about to change and it would be by my hand. I injected the winged-one with the visions I saw from Adam's dreams. He often dreamed of the one time he'd watched Kris and Tommy, so I took that vision and showed Tommy exactly how happy Adam could be. I also had to show him that the only reason Adam hadn't come to them before was because he was hiding, but due to the laws of the fairies I couldn't disclose Adam's true secret. I made it clear to Tommy however that once the truth was revealed they would be happy.

And well my dears I suppose you know the story from here. Adam's past was both innocent and tortured. With every year Adam was more of a man, but he still needed love. He craved it like he craved the sun on a rainy day and finally he was blessed to have a future. One that I'm sure I might tell you about later, maybe.


	3. In The Arms of The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prequel to The Freak Show where we delve into The Angel Child's past.

You know how I told you all that The Cirq had it's own flavor that it left on your tongue? Well, none other than The Angel Child leaves part of that distinct taste. It's the tinge of innocence, beauty, and purity; and let me tell you having seen this boy since he was a babe there is quite the story to tell. Yeah, yeah, yeah quit your bitching, I know what you all are thinking. Yes, it's another prequel to the boys' pasts, but it's just as important as The Perfect Storm's. Without The Angel Child Thomas, I would have never been able to right the meaningless flings that our Adam had insisted upon.

And you know his story starts much like many other, because once upon a time (yes cliché I know but deal with it) a babe was born to poor parents. When this divine child came into the world his wings were downy and soft, and everything that should have been considered miraculous was completely shunned due to the family's need to fit in. That is where our resident 'foster parent' vampires came in. They received a call late one night only hours after the baby's birth and immediately began the trek to bring this wee one into the Cirq's fold.

This trip entailed keeping The Cirq stationary until the vampires were able to retrieve Thomas, as he was dubbed, from Kansas. Kansas wasn't a state The Cirq generally went through for one reason or another, and it took them two days and two nights to retrieve the baby. Soon after, another babe would be found on The Cirq's campgrounds, but you'll learn more about his early life another time.

Baby Thomas became the light of the family's life with his tinkling laughter and as he grew, his wings did too. By the time the child began to walk his wings became his best or worst enemy depending on the day since he was still learning to control them. With each tiny step Thomas took flapping unsteady wings thwarted him, but his parents quickly discovered a pattern. When the toddler was happy his wings beat at his sides smoothly and when he was sad, upset, or tense they would draw into his body. Best of all was that whenever this gorgeous child caught sight of ice cream and became excited, his wings thrummed and each feather almost vibrated with energy. It would be years before Thomas realized the other interesting variable that his wings would bring.

Longineu and Joan also noticed that from the time they brought him home that one of his eyes was nearly crystal clear tinged with blue. That eye seemed more sensitive than the other and so when Thomas' hair was long enough the couple combed a fringe over it to protect him. During all this time Adam had taken a mild interest in the child, but he'd never noticed the eye or knew how much it would change his life.

I watched as Thomas became Tommy, and at the age of ten he was brought as an act into The Cirq along with his brothers. Each child worked and honed their talents to fascinate customers. The Angel Child had finally managed to wrestle control over his heavenly extensions, and during his act he preened like a peacock. He spread them wide, flapped them swiftly, and fanned the audience. When he finally gained enough speed the youngster could lift a foot from the ground, not quite flying, but hovering for a short period of time. Through the years young Tommy realized true flight would never be in his future. The mechanics of flying were hindered by his weight and it seemingly never affected him. He enjoyed his gift and figured flight might be a bit much. It was after this particular display that Tommy was approached by an older woman, her bones so gnarled with time that her body hunched like a tired weeping willow. His other gift was foretold that night by the voodoo priestess and she saw me coming, long before I knew what I was going to do.  
…

The Angel Child stood off to the side of the crowd when an older lady slowly approached him. Something about her felt different, and a chill flew up is spine causing his wings to shiver. It wasn't out of fear though. It was the vibe she projected, powerful, ancient. He knew immediately that she was to be respected.

"Young man." Her voice scratched along his skin like nails on a chalkboard.

"Yes Ma'am," came his quiet reply.

"You're very special," she croaked as she brushed a gentle hand along his forehead, sweeping the fringe from his face to reveal his shielded eye. "You have the gift of the sight. When the time is right you will be given a vision that will change your life."

With those words she turned her crooked body and was on her way and Tommy shook the fringe back in place to conceal his eye.

…

At the time no one could know how much that foretelling would change his life and the lives of those around him. Not even I.

At nearly twelve the divine child with the pixie-face really began to grow into his body. He gained a few inches in height though he still remained short for a male his age, but the muscles in his body were long and sleek like those of a big cat. From a distance he resembled a soft child, but closer one could see the defined cut of his cheekbones and on some days a chin covered with dusty chestnut stubble.

It was around then that I flitted into his tent and let me tell you, he may still have had the lithe features of a boy, but everything downstairs screamed man.

…

Tommy laid flat on his back; each gentle flap of his wings left them furled around his body. His left hand caught his right wing, and he held it gently. He stared at the iridescence curiously, never having seen them shimmer. He combed his fingers carefully through the feathers, a look of shock and something else, something like pleasure touched his features.

Each swipe over his wing sent little tingles throughout his body, like thousands of fingertips brushing over his body at once. Much to his surprise, his nude form changed with each gentle touch to his heavenly extension. A small gasp left his pursed lips as he trailed his right hand over his chest, and the added sensation was nearly too much. It left his body feeling too hot, almost as if his skin was molten lava creeping over muscles. The core of the sensation centered on his length, which now strained, almost as if it were reaching for his hand desperately.

With his left hand still carding through feathers his right drifted a light touch along his cock, hesitant, unsure. His body trembled with excitement and his wings responded in turn. They shivered with energy, their colors shimmering brighter with each touch of Tommy's hand on his cock. A pink tongue licked his bottom lip before teeth sunk into the tender flesh. Tommy whimpered as he swept his thumb over the slick head, spreading the fluid leaking from his slit several times until he finally wrapped a firm hand around his length. Each stroke of his hand coincided with fingers brushing through his wings, and all too soon his feathers danced with the brilliance of a pearl as his cock erupted with rope after thick rope of his seed.

With a final sigh Tommy's body relaxed into his cot, his wings curling protectively around him, and soon he was asleep.

…

That my friends turned out to be the first sexual experience Tommy had. I discovered this later after he snuck out of his tent to find Kris the next morning. The adorable boy proceeded to babble for fifteen minutes about a new 'trick' he'd learned and all the while Kris just smirked knowingly.

However, I wasn't expecting what happened next. Kristopher had matured nearly a full two years prior, and so of course he'd learned this 'trick' ages ago, and when Kris gripped Tommy's hair with one scaly hand to shush Thomas the results were mind blowing.

…

Tommy sighed softly, Kris's strong fingers gripping his hair and hushing the tumble of words that spilled from his lips. His heart sped up as Kris drew closer and when their bodies finally pressed firmly together Kris sealed it with the soft touch of their lips.

Tommy melted into Kris's emerald embrace as his wings extended to their full length behind him. Kris's eyes caught sight of the beautiful spread of white and shifted so that one hand cupped Tommy's cheek while the other one reached behind the pixie-faced angel to brush through the expanse of feathers.

"Kris," Tommy hissed, but was quickly silenced when Kris's forked tongue captured his own, drawing him into a sinfully sweet kiss. Every sound Tommy made was absorbed by Kris's warm mouth. Scaly arms picked up the trembling Angel Child and deposited him gently onto a cot where Kris settled down on top of him.

"Sensitive?" Kris asked as he caressed the feathers that were beginning to emanate with their own ethereal glow.

Tommy nodded, unable to speak as his eyes slipped shut, every touch of Kris' fingers on his wings ten times more sensitive than his own. Flames lapped over his body and he gasped when Kris rolled his hips, their clothed lengths rubbing together, sinfully delicious. Kris continued the slow thrusting torture, stroking each feather he touched with reverence. Fascination was written in Kris's features when Tommy finally opened his eyes.

"That was something else I discovered," Tommy whimpered when Kris reach a particularly sensitive feather. "Touching them, it's… oh god." Tommy's hips bucked up as a series of moans left his lips.

"Did you?" Kris asked, his voice wavering as Tommy simply nodded, and with that he shivered and ground down against Tommy to find his own release.

When Kris finally stilled Tommy was gazing into his face curiously. "So yeah, the wings are apparently a source of arousal if I'm in the right mood, but now we're all sticky." Tommy wrinkled his nose and giggled.

"Only one way to fix that." Kris grabbed Tommy by the shirt and dragged him up and out of the tent. Tommy struggled to make his legs feel like something other than Jell-O as he stumbled behind Kris through a patch of woods until they stood at the bank of a river. "Skinny dipping," Kris said matter-of-factly and began stripping, tossing his soiled underwear somewhere in the trees. "Easier than washing them trust me."

"Just how many pairs of underwear do you have left?" Tommy laughed as he followed suit.

"Who needs underwear anyway? I say we go commando." Kris gave a lop-sided grin and dashed to the water.

"But then you would just be throwing away dirty jeans wouldn't you?" Tommy asked. He dipped a hesitant toe in the water to test the temperature before sinking into the warm piece of heaven.

"Course not, just means we gotta remember to get naked first," Kris cackled as Tommy drifted through the water and into his embrace.

…

This was the first of the many times I watched the boys together. Through the months they grew closer and saw Adam drift further away. Each time they attempted to draw Adam in he resisted.

Nearly a full year later Tommy and Kris had sex the first time, and it was during this experience that they both realized they were not alone in the tent. It turned into a show and by the end they expected Adam to join in, but no. After that night Adam became different, distant, and spent his nights with different boys. It hurt Tommy to see the sadness that surrounded Adam but there didn't seem to be a thing he could do, not until Adam accepted himself and while Tommy didn't know that, I did.

Finally after watching Adam's sexual encounters from the time he was fifteen, I got fed up. At twenty-seven Adam had never had an experience that was about love and I could see where the road was leading. Not my Adam, I would not lose him after protecting him for his entire life.

This is where I intervened. Sweet, sweet Tommy and his sight were my answer. Why it hadn't occurred to me years earlier, I do not know. What I did know is that The Angel Child would make things right.

Late one night I snuck into his tent, one of the few nights he'd spent away from Kris, and it was now or never. He looked even more heavenly while sleeping, his face slack with slumber and his wings embracing him like his very own down feather comforter. I landed quietly beside his head, his pillow fluffy between my toes as I laid my hand against his cheek.

I projected Adam's dreams to Tommy, of watching Kris and Tommy together, and the emotion Adam felt at the sight - of not fitting in. I saw Tommy's forehead crease with distress in the pale moonlight filtering through the tent opening. Then I showed him what the future could be with the three of them together, Adam's warm smile and twinkling eyes as laughter spilled from his lips. Even in his sleep Tommy smiled.

The next part was vital. Tommy had to hear the truth, and he had to believe. "Angel Child it is imperative that Adam accepts himself, every part of him is as it was meant to be. There was no mistake and when he learns to love himself it will change the course of your lives for the better. Trust your sight, and take your vision to Kris, and then to Adam. It's time for a change." With those words I felt Tommy shift and mumble in his sleep. I took leave before being caught and soon I saw Tommy leaving his tent and headed straight for Kristopher's.

I had done all that I could to help the boys I'd come to think of as my own. From this point on it was out of my hands. You all know by now the result of my meddling, and I honestly couldn't be more pleased with myself. Maybe someday I'll reveal myself to them, maybe. But that is your look into our Angel Child's past and I'm sure you realize by now that I've shot myself in the proverbial foot. Now I'm obligated to tell you about Kristopher's past, but that my dears will have to wait for another day. For now it's lights out at The Cirq as The Sandman makes his rounds. What? You didn't believe he was real?


	4. An Emerand Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final peek into The Swamp Thing's past.

It was mere days after The Angel Child had been retrieved from Kansas. The Cirq had heaved its load of travelers to another town in the middle of nowhere, the camp sprawling and buzzing with the sights and sounds of the show. All of the performers were busy getting ready to strut their stuff when the sound of a tiny wail broke the spell and every man, woman, and child began to search for the source of the noise.

I was the first one to find him; of course with my enhanced senses I could follow the little one's emotions. He was a swaddled bundle hidden behind the bleachers in the main tent. Immediately it became obvious that this child had been abandoned, for not a soul was in sight. His miraculous skin drew my attention immediately. A ray of sun filtered through the tent's opening, a thin stream peaking in from where I entered, spilling its warmth onto the babe. The child calmed and reached his little hand toward the light, his fingers shimmering like green glitter. He was covered in scales and upon closer inspection I noted that something in his tiny body must produce a chemical that caused his dark tufts of hair to have a tint of green in the sunlight. It was then that I caught his eyes, dark and warm, the color of molten chocolate. He cooed up at me and that was the moment that Adam burst into the tent.

Somehow I had enough time to hide, and from the bleachers I watched the scene before me.

…

Adam walked slowly over to the wriggling mass of blankets, his ginger hair looking almost blonde in the streaming sunlight. He watched the emerald hand intently and then squatted beside the bundle to peer into the baby's face. Even with his massive strength Adam was gentle as he brushed a tender hand across the infant's cheek. The boy smiled up at him showing off toothless gums, very pink in contrast to the surrounding display of green skin.

"Hi," Adam said softly as he picked up the swaddled infant and cradled him in his arms.

The baby gurgled and nuzzled his face into Adam's chest. Carefully, Adam carried the little one to his parents' tent and when his father saw the boy, he realized they'd gained another child in the space of a week.

…

That was how our Kristopher came into the fold. He was a sweet child and as a toddler he was never lacking similar company. Though he and Tommy looked drastically different, the children never seemed to notice and played for hours on end together.

During that time Adam spent many afternoons playing with Kris and Tommy and teaching them as they grew. It was quite adorable to watch because no matter where Adam was in the room Kris' eyes always trained on him and funnily enough, the first word that Kristopher spoke was 'Adam.'

Kristopher was also another bright spot in Longineu and Joan's lives. The thinker of the bunch, he soon developed into a very inquisitive youth, much to Longineu's dismay. The little chatterbox needed to know why the grass was green, why the sky was blue, and anything and everything about the people of The Cirq; ironically enough he never questioned why he didn't look like everyone else. Well by everyone else I mean not green, not to say that the others were normal.

The years passed quickly and all too soon Kris had grown to be a handsome young man. At ten he and his brothers joined The Cirq, and it was also long about this time that Kristopher hit puberty. Young it seemed in human terms but we'd learned by then that Kris was hitting milestones way sooner than most children.

With puberty came an entirely new problem for the sweet scaly boy. The new hormones coursing through his body molded him into a beautifully sculpted masterpiece, but with his toned physique came consequences. Something in those hormones also reacted with his shedding process. From the time he was a tiny baby Kris shed regularly, depending on how much he grew. Some years he shed almost weekly while during others he went up to a month before the itch of renewal began.

In his tenth year when his growth spurt left him short but looking far more like a man, the itch started anew. It would be the first night of many where something went wrong.

…

His skin prickled, too dry to the touch and he knew it was time. His body felt heavy and weak so he retreated to his tent before the process took him over.

He'd barely made it inside and settled onto his cot when the scales around his forehead began to detach. It almost felt like they were crawling down his cheeks but when he'd slithered against the rough blankets, his face was free and he breathed a sigh of relief. The shedding over his face had always been the most difficult because of his eyelids and the feeling that his eyes were going to be pulled out of his head as the skin traveled down around them. He lay there for several moments before the tingling began again causing him to writhe, not in pain exactly, but in discomfort as his arms were freed of their scaly prison. Then the tingling stopped.

This was new, he thought to himself, panting softly. Shedding was such an exhausting process and he was used to being able to rest as his body completed the process. And then he felt it: pain. Something was wrong, as if his body was knitting the dead skin in place just below his nipples. Pinpricks stabbed him like a thousand needles being shoved through him all at once, trying desperately to reach his internal organs. He screamed, the wail piercing the otherwise still night, the soft lamplight reflecting the tears streaming over his terrified features. Overwhelming fear and pain consumed him as he continued to howl, his eyes clenching shut.

He felt a cool hand and jumped in shock. Kris' eyes shot open to see a bleary Adam, his inky black hair tousled over his head. His mouth was moving and it wasn't until Kris finally stopped screaming that Adam's voice reached his ears.

"Shh," Adam cooed, combing his fingers through Kris' hair soothingly. "What's the matter?"

"I-I… umm I'm stuck," Kris snuffled weakly, indicating the skin at his chest with one arm.

"I'll help you, but it might hurt so just bare with me, okay?" Adam's voice was calm, completely in contrast with the worried look on his face.

Kris nodded and watched as Adam brushed a finger experimentally over the line of tightened skin before carefully breaking the bond that was preventing the shedding. When it was severed, he used that opening to run his finger around Kris' chest and back, Kris rolling to accommodate the process. Soon the skin was loose again and Adam tugged gently as Kris lay limp on the cot, allowing Adam to finish his shed.

After the final pieces of skin left his toes, Adam discarded the thin sheet of green and sat down beside him.

"Is that better?" He stroked a gentle hand from Kris's chest down to his bare hip.

Kris gasped, eyes fluttering, and Adam quickly jerked away.

"No, it's okay, thank you. It doesn't hurt anymore, my body is just sensitive, and I'm kinda tired. I don't know what went wrong. That's never happened before." Kris yawned as he looked up at Adam's angel kissed face.

"I don't know, but as long as you're okay now I guess I'll let you sleep." Adam smiled at the feel of Kris' arms wrapping him in a hug, and when he released his hold Adam rose to leave.

"Love you Adam." Kris' voice sounded small, but the emotion was there. He could see Adam tense in the soft light so he knew Adam had heard him, but the larger man walked out of the tent without a word.

…

This was the first of many nights over the next several years that Kris' cries brought Adam running to his side, and all of the encounters seemed to repeat the first. Each time I watched as Kris' nude form reacted to Adam's gentle touch, the fresh green skin sensitive to every brush of Adam's fingers. The end was always the same as well, with Adam walking from Kris' tent seemingly defeated, leaving Kris alone, aroused, and too exhausted to do anything about it.

The day after, however, was a different story. Anytime I heard Kris wail into the darkness I knew I would be spending the following morning in his tent. Call me an old perverted fairy if you want to, but at ten Kris had the physique of a man and god did he ever know how to work himself over.

I was always entranced with the sun drifting in through the small gap Kris left open in the tent to allow fresh air. It was like that ray embraced his body, his new skin a brighter green, and the shimmering effect looked like millions of stars in a moonless sky. He was beautiful.

The morning after the shedding incident with Adam, Kris discovered himself for the very first time.

…

Kris' eyes fluttered open, his sight fuzzy from sleep and the bright splash of sunlight heating his chilled skin. He relied on the steady stream of warmth to give him the energy to go about his day, but on this particular morning of lazy basking Kris noticed the beauty of his own matured form.

He placed a hand on his chest; his fingertips confirming how soft, smooth, and supple his freshly shed skin was. That gentle touch sent a shiver down his spine as he let his hand drift curiously to his abdomen. Kris shut his eyes, really taking in the extra sensations. Each brush of his fingertips was like a million caresses at once and when they reached the soft tuft of tinted green hair at the base of his cock, he gasped. The hair felt silky, but his body was more focused on the spark of pleasure that shot through him when his knuckles swept across his morning wood.

Kris opened his eyes, dark and fixated on his cock. His length strained against his stomach and twitched, but what he noticed was the fluid leaking copiously from the slit, causing his cock to shimmer with a deeper emerald due to the wetness. One finger drifted through the small pool of liquid and slid easily down his shaft. It took everything in Kris' body to keep his hips still. He knew erections sometimes felt interesting, but it had never occurred to him to do this. Up until now they had been an inconvenience, but the shedding seemed to make his body burn with needs he didn't understand, and they all centered around the hard flesh now trapped in his curling fingers.

With each swipe of his hand over the head of his dick the movement was smoother, and soon Kris' fist was a blur, his hips writhing up into his hand. Faster and faster until the pressure built to a level he was sure would cause his dick to explode, and explode it did. When the tension broke his cock pumped rope after thick rope of his cum onto his stomach as he moaned and whimpered.

His body went slack as he finally looked at the mess on his stomach. "It's almost green too. I should have known." He laughed to himself, drew a finger through his seed and brought it to his lips. Tongue darting out and wrapping around his coated finger, Kris sampled his own body's essence.

…

That was the beginning of a long friendship between Kris and his hand. It would still be a couple of years before Tommy went through puberty and so Kris somehow held in his little secret until Tommy caught up.

However this fairy ain't complaining. It led to many voyeuristic experiences for me, and when Tommy finally got into the masturbation game, those boys became a really pretty pair to watch.

I'd never really thought about the repercussions of the fact that Kris had a forked tongue until the first time he kissed Tommy, and well from there it was all down hill in the innocence department. Much to my delight might I add!

…

Emerald lips captured moist pink ones as a green hand cupped an alabaster cheek. They lay tangled, the oppressive heat going unnoticed. It was Kris who finally slithered hesitantly down Tommy's lithe form. Up until this point Kris had brought Tommy off using just his hands, so this was a new experience. He found his head level with Tommy's erection. A beautiful cock, long and thick and straining against Tommy's stomach, and Kris took a moment just to admire it. The leaking flushed head, the vein that tracked down to the base, and his balls resting heavily between his thighs.

"Beautiful," Kris whispered softly as he nuzzled Tommy's dick with his cheek. He could feel the wetness left behind and breathed in deeply, taking in Tommy's rich, spicy scent.

Tommy whimpered, his shimmering, iridescent wings thrumming with energy and pleasure. Each pearl-like feather shone in a unique and delicate hue, and together they burst with a rainbow of shades. Kris' tongue shot out to taste the collected fluid in Tommy's slit.

"Krisssssss," he hissed.

Kris just smiled and wrapped his long tongue around Tommy's cock just below the head. The Angel Child's hips jerked and Kris carefully guided Tommy's cock into his mouth. Due to his interesting features Kris could keep his tongue where it was as he moved his head up and down, and soon Tommy was an incoherent mess, his fingers tangled tightly in Kris's hair.

With each bob of his head Kris discovered that his hips followed, and he ground them down into the sheets while Tommy's moans grew louder and louder until Kris felt his mouth fill with warmth. One more swallow and he was grinding hard into the softness, desperately trying to gain enough friction to release, but it was Tommy's hand to the rescue.

Warm fingers curled around Kris' aching length and soon he was humping Tommy's hand while continuing to brace himself at Tommy's midsection. "Come on Kris," Tommy purred, and with a final thrust Kris sunk his teeth into the delicious flesh at Tommy's hip to muffle the moans as his cock pumped its thick liquid all over Tommy's hand, his own stomach, and the cot where they lay.

Finally he collapsed, releasing Tommy's skin from his teeth and panting.

"God that was…" Kris sighed.

"Like a trip to Oz," Tommy laughed, indicating the green tinted seed coating his fingers.

…

And that, my friends, is your last peak into the past. With this tale you can see the threads that wove together to form an epic love between three young men who'd grown up as family.

Maybe if I can manage to find my fairy dust I'll cook up the story of when I finally revealed myself to the boys, but I'm pretty sure I've got some other mischief to get into at the moment. Sounds as if the boys are getting started and goodness knows I can't miss the opportunity even after all these years to be the invisible fly on the wall, if you will.


	5. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we check back in and find out the identity of our narrator.

So the time has come for me to tell you that they lived happily ever after, but I'm afraid I can't do that just yet. One piece of the puzzle is missing and I've finally decided to fill it in. You see, in the many years I've spent looking after the boys, they never knew of my helping hand. But I did lots of weighing the good and bad and realized that at long last I should reveal myself to the boys, not so much boys anymore as men.

It's not often that a fairy exposes themselves to humans, and it's a risk but one I was willing to take. I waited until the time felt right on a special occasion where the boys were enjoying the rare treat of being in a real home. The Cirq had deposited itself in the middle of a sleepy town in the mountains of North Carolina, the seldom used home of their foster parents now getting its share of attention since the snow had begun to come down earlier in the month. The show would be on hold until spring blew it's warm breath over the land, and until then it was just Adam, Kris, and Tommy.

When Adam's twenty-ninth birthday arrived, I could no longer hide myself from the men I'd grown to love like a doting parent. I flitted into the room that they shared, silently landing on the bureau beside a candle weeping its offerings into a collection plate. My wings were stiff with the cold, so I stood there letting the warmth of the flame seep into my skin as I watched the trio. This time was like so many others, but not, no because this was their first time sprawled together on a real king-sized bed.

Adam's fingers traced down the scales on Kris' torso, his emerald skin shimmering slightly. Kris let out a contented sigh into Tommy's mouth as their lips tangled in a languid kiss that was as sweet as honey. Tommy's wings were iridescent with arousal, the colors shifting with every turn of my head as I observed. Perhaps the most interesting feature in this easy interaction between them was the happy twitch of Adam's tail as it plundered it's lubed length into Tommy's hole.

Then Adam's voice reached my ears just seconds before Kris groaned as a slick finger slipped inside him. "Gonna get you ready for Tommy. You want Tommy to fuck you, don't you baby," Adam rumbled while adding a second finger.

"Yessss," Kris hissed, his hips rocking down to meet Adam's fingers, and in that moment it was all I could do to keep quiet. These boys were amazingly in tune with each other and when Kris grunted, Adam slipped away to be replaced by Tommy.

"Hands and knees, Kris," Tommy directed. Kris positioned himself as ordered, back bowed and presenting his ass for inspection. It was a glorious sight to behold. Tommy rubbed his left hand appreciatively over one round globe while using the right to roll down the condom Adam had provided him. A little more lube to his cock and Tommy was sinking into heaven.

Kris fell to his elbows, chin meeting his chest as pleasure coursed throughout his body. "Tommy," he sighed, trapping his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tommy ran his fingers down the silky scales of Kris' back, his other hand digging into tender flesh in response to one last twitch of Adam's tail. The entire time Adam had been silently surveying the scene as he prepared Tommy, but suddenly he could take no more and slid a condom over his straining length. He drew closer to Tommy, removed his tail before settling himself on his knees and directed his cock to the smaller man's slick hole. Soft wings brushed his chest and he used his hands on the blonde's hips to still them. He placed a soft kiss into Tommy's neck before slowly pushing into the vision of heavenly perfection.

When he was fully seated I could feel my own mouth gaping; Adam balls deep in Tommy, Kris's ass flush against Tommy's groin. It was like a motherfucking sex conga line. For decades I had occasionally caught lovers' in the act, some weird shit too sometimes, but this was a first. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. Tommy became the cog that fired up the sex machine, his hips starting an easy slow dance as he thrust into Kris and then sunk back on Adam's thick length. I thought fairies were kinky but sheesh that thought flew out the window when Adam's tail snaked around to the front of the aforementioned line to wrap around Kris's dick, and it stroked Kris in time with Tommy's thrusts.

The noises that filled the room thrummed through my form, their intensity filling my body with warmth. With each beat of my heart the sounds increased in volume and my own excitement began to heighten the energy in the room. The boys didn't know it at the time but I could tell they felt it. This was the first time in the twenty-nine years I'd been following Adam that my energies poured into his life force and that of his lovers. The room coursed with heat and passion; my body tingled with it and when I heard the first cry of Kris' release my knees wobbled.

Kris' body went limp, and Tommy pulled out and tossed the condom. Kris shifted feebly onto his back, his legs stretching to frame the show around him: Adam's tail quickly looping around to squeeze and stroke Tommy's length as his hips sped to their goal, slamming into pliant flesh. The sounds of skin meeting skin, gasps, moans, and whimpers filled the air. It wasn't long before Adam's thrusts became erratic and one hand went from Tommy's hip to brush over soft feathers, knowing full well by the glow that it would be enough to tip Tommy over the edge.

"Come on angel baby, wanna see you come all over Kristopher." Adam's voice hot in his ear along with the fingers caressing his wing caused the pixie-faced boy to scream something that sounded a lot like 'Adam' as his cock erupted, pale white ropes of seed in stark contrast to rich emerald skin. The perfection of Tommy's body tightening, his insides gripping Adam's cock in their sinfully delicious vice sent Adam toppling into Tommy as with one final jerk of his hips he gasped out his release and nuzzled his face into a cloud of soft white.

When Adam managed to make it back upright the scene was a beautiful one: his softening cock leaving Tommy's body, Tommy' wings wide as he braced himself on his elbows with his cheek pressed against Kris' come-coated chest and finally, Kris beneath him wearing a lazy, warm smile on his lips.

It was now or never, and I couldn't help but think about how in synch and perfect these boys seemed to be. Very few words were needed, almost as if they each knew what the other was thinking and adjusted their actions in turn. Of course as I said before, I'd never seen a sex conga line so who knows maybe they're all like that, or maybe these boys are as special as I think they are. It was in these final ponderings that the weakened state of my legs along with the post-energy sharing-high caused me to fall to my knees with a thump. Looks like I didn't have to expose myself after all. The noise caught the attention of the drowsy trio on the bed and they searched the area until their eyes landed right on lil ole me.

"Is that…?" Kris' voice was unsure.

"It looks like a…" said Tommy.

"A perverted little fairy," Adam finished.

I couldn't help but laugh and when I finally found my feet again I tested my wings. Yes they were much warmer now and not as stiff so I flew over to the bedside table. "Hi," I said softly as I watched the three of them look back and forth to each other to confirm that they were indeed not imagining the tiny figure before them. "Yes, fairies are real boys, don't look so shocked, you guys aren't exactly normal yourselves. I thought it was about time I introduced myself to you. You see, Adam…" Adam cocked an eyebrow up at me. "Yes, I know your name, and much more than that. I've been with you since the day you were born, and when the Parson's came for you I followed them back to The Cirq with you."

"So you mean you're like some fairy godmother or something?" Tommy piped up.

"Not exactly. It's not like some fairy royalty assigned me to Adam when he was born. I just happened to be there, and there was something about him that I was drawn to. I wanted to protect him, and when you two joined The Cirq somehow or another those feelings of keeping him safe transferred to you both as well. So I've seen most everything. I knew about Adam's tail because I was there when it sprouted from his diaper. Kris I was there that first time you had a problem shedding and the morning after," I winked at him as his warm honey eyes widened. "And Tommy, I was the one that projected the vision, 'the sight' the voodoo priestess foretold. Well I didn't know it at the time but she saw what I was going to do way before I knew I was doing to do it. Truth is though, I just couldn't stand one more day of watching Adam being lonely, and I knew you boys were meant to be one. For three people you guys function better as a whole then separately. Together you can accomplish anything, and you might not always see me, but I'll always be here."

Each set of eyes were wide with amazement, but when I finally took a breath, unsure of what else I should say it was Kris who came forward. He scooted closer to the nightstand, eyes intent. "Can I hurt you?" he asked and I knew by his tone that he was only asking because inside he was still the boy with a million questions that needed to figure me out.

"No, the Fay are hardy creatures even though we're small, it's okay." Kris reached out and I wasn't expecting it but he scooped me up in his hand. My wings fluttered in shock until I finally settled and crossed my legs in his palm. Kris sat in much the same position, holding me up to Adam and Tommy so they could take a closer look.

Tommy tilted his head in curiosity as he gazed down at my wings. "Can I?" He demonstrated his intent by running a finger over his own wing. I couldn't help but smile. "Yes you can touch them." Tommy's finger was about a forth the size of my height and while it should have been scary, it wasn't. The soft feel of his fingertip against my wing only lasted a moment before he pulled away. "They feel nothing like mine, well, I expected that since you don't have feathers, but they feel like paper, like elastic paper. I mean they give under pressure, which is probably a good thing, and I bet they don't tear easily," Tommy rambled nonsensically, his eyes filled with wonder. I smiled at him kindly.

Adam, the one I felt the strongest parenting instincts toward had been silent the whole time, but when I gazed up at him his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"What is it Adam?" I stood and flew from Kris's palm to land on Adam's shoulder where he'd laid back with his head propped on a pillow. I could tell from his expression that he was thinking about how to express himself, so in the silence I brushed my hand along his smooth cheek before kissing it softly. Sometimes it sucked to be so small, but I wanted to give him that small comfort.

"You, you saved me. I was going down an awful road and you used my brothers to save me. Thank you…" He looked down at me, puzzled. "What's your name?"

"My name's Brad and you're welcome."

…

It was long about three seconds later when Mr. Sandman made his rounds, but before I left Adam's shoulder I noticed the soft smile splayed on his lips while he dreamed. When I moved, he curled his body against Tommy who'd already snuggled against Kris.

They wouldn't truly ever see me again except occasionally in a dream, but I was always there, always watching after the boys I'd come to think of as my own, even if I didn't birth them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.


End file.
